ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Zhayolm Remnants/Farm Walkthrough
Category:Strategies Zhayolm 35s Farming Walkthrough The goals of this run are to pop and kill the 5th floor North Poroggo Madame and the 6th floor Poroggo Madame. Notes *This area can be easily farmed with a small team of 6-7 people. *Team make-up should include one RDM/WHM, one BRD/WHM, one BLM/RDM, and 3-4 melee (MNK/NIN preferred, and one THF/NIN). A WHM may be a good idea to bring as well for Stona but not necessary. *Make sure all melee have multiple hi-potions for the first floor. ---------------------------------- *Setups can vary, 2 DD/NIN brd cor rdm whm thf is a great 7 man setup, thf dd brd cor rdm whm is good for a 6 man setup. This setup provides lots of support for the dd in cures and in buffing them to make up for missing damage. Have your rdm get first magic, brd 2nd, and whm 3rd. Corsair should bring joyuese and melee. Should not need any potions with this setup unless you suck. *Choose three members of your team to unlock all Pathos. It is recommended they be the RDM and two melee. Please make sure someone has a Silver Seas Card! Make sure your sac puller for 5th floor has powder boots! Make sure you note what day you enter!!! Please note that all of the Poroggo Madame NMs on this route will do Frog Chorus, which will charm all players within range (20'). Please make sure your BLM and RDM put DoT spells on all madames immediately and recast as soon as they wear. The spells used should be Bio II and the Black Mage DoTs. The Madames resist Poison II 100%. They use a weapon skill called Providence occasionally which will be followed by a big nasty spell, including Death. The Madames also cast -ga III spells and Breakga. These can all be stunned so make sure your BLMs are watching for Providence. Remember to note the day you entered Zhayolm Remnants on for defeating the appropriate Ramparts on the upper floors. First Floor Only 2 mobs in a room will drop cells, once two drop, skip the others and continue on. The goal of this floor is to get magic and subjobs on all members, abilities on all melee and the RDM, and weapons on all melee and the RDM. *Begin killing Puks in the first room (H-9). When two of the Puks drop attempt to get through room without aggroing the remaining puks. Head north. *Kill the Zizs in the room at (H-8). When two drop, invisible and go past the next room to the corridor of (H-7)/(I-7). Kill Zizs to get two more magic cells (at least five people should have magic at this point). *Invisible again and go to the corridor at (G-8)/(H-8). *Pull Lindwurms from (G-7) until two drop. Avoid aggroing remaining Lindwurms. *Head south to the corridor at (G-9). Pull Bugards until everyone has a subjob. *Send one person to the teleport at (H-9/10)/(I-9/10) (southeast corner) before you finish killing Bugards. *Check to make sure all important individuals have Magic, Weapons, and Abilities before teleporting up. When you receive enough subjobs, teleport to second floor. Second Floor The goals of this floor is to gear up the people who are unlocking all Pathos and kill one Poroggo Madame NM and the Jakko NM. *Kill all eight Draco Lizard mobs in southeast room. Give hands to THF if they have AF2 hands. When all Lizards have been killed, kill the Mamool Ja Zenist to unlock the other rooms. *Go to northeast room. Kill all Draco Lizards to gear up Pathos unlocked people. Save any Virga and Undulatus cells for Slot NM duplication in case you do not get enough. *Trade any cells you need to duplicate - probably ranged and/or rings to the Socket and kill the Poroggo Madame. *Go to the southwest room, invis past the Wyverns at the entrance, and kill the Wyverns on the left side of the room to unlock legs on the Pathos people.Very important, give the 4th legs to the person who will be sack pulling the 5th floor, make sure they bring powder boots. *Go to the northwest room. Again invis past the Wyverns at the entrance and kill the ones on the left side of the room. Send someone back to the teleporter. Sleep any Wyverns by the Slot and pop the Slot NM Jakko. Once he is popped, you can teleport to next floor; it is not necessary to defeat him. (Just popping Jakko is insufficient as of the Jan. 29, 2009 maintenance, it must be defeated) Third Floor The goals of this floor are to unlock HP/MP and Stat Pathos on the three Pathos unlocked individuals and to defeat a Poroggo Madame NM. *Choose the west/south route. Kill all Mamool Ja and pets along this route. *Give all HP/MP and Stat cells to the Pathos unlocking members of your team first. It is likely you will receive enough cells to unlock your entire team but do this just in case you come up short on one type of cell. *Kill the Rampart at the end of the path at (H-9). The Reinforcements move will summon a tiger. *When all the mobs have been cleared a Poroggo Madame will pop in front of the door at (H-9). Defeat her. *Send your THF to the teleporter at (G-8)/H-8), which is on the east/north path. It is recommended that you send the THF when you are or are about to fight the Rampart. They need invisible to get to the teleporter. *Teleport to next floor when the Poroggo Madame has been defeated. If you were unable to unlock all Pathos on three individuals then use the teleporter (G-9)/(H-9). The route must then be adjusted to only pop the 6th Floor Poroggo Madame NM. Fourth Floor The goal of this floor is to teleport to the 5th Floor or to unlock any remaining Pathos from one person. *If you unlocked all of the Pathos on three individuals and are on the north side of this map send your whole team but one person to the Rampart room at (G-8). The last person goes to the teleport at (H-7)/(I-7). *Defeat the appropriate Rampart according to which day you entered the Remnants (see main Zhayolm page for details). *Teleport to next floor after Rampart has been defeated. *If you were unable to unlock all Pathos from three individuals and are on the south side of the map go to the large room at (H-10). *There are 8 Poroggo Gents in this room. These drop extra armour and stat cells. Clear these until you have at least one person completely unlocked. From personal experience, this should be only attempted if you have like 8 parties (yes, I'm aware that's impossible) that can each take a frog. Attempting to pull one of these frogs will likely get you all 8. They are difficult to manage in a large group and will likely sleep half your party in the process of trying. Stat drops are completely random and you are unlikely to get what you need if you are trying to pop 5N madame. Scrub the frog from your objectives and go do the boss while you still can. *Send the entire team but one to the Rampart room at (I-8). Defeat the appropriate Rampart and teleport to the next floor. Fifth Floor The goal of this floor is to defeat the 5th Floor Poroggo Madame NM, either north (which drops level 35 armour) or south (which does not drop level 35 armour). *If you teleported north have one person (not your THF) sacrifice pull the gears in the room at (H-6)/(H-7) to the west. Have them use powder boots and reraise, and depending on the job buff appropiatly, done correct they should be able to reach the door to the middle room with only having to reraise once. *The rest of the team heads to small room at (H-7/8) when it is clear. The Poroggo Madame will be in this room with three Ramparts. The Ramparts do not aggro. *Defeat the Poroggo Madame NM. Make sure she has DoTs on her at all times. All members of your team should stand within charming range. She may use Frog Chorus multiple times. Wait until you are uncharmed and then resume killing her. *When the NM has been defeated teleport to the 6th Floor. Sixth Floor The goal of this floor is to defeat the 6th Floor Poroggo Madame NM. *The Poroggo Madame will be directly south at (H-8) in front of a door. *Avoid aggroing the Archaic Chariot in this room (there is quite a lot of distance to do this). The chariot will not aggro unless you perform an action on it. *Make sure your BLM and RDM have the appropriate DoT spells on the Madame. *Defeat the Madame. Congratulations! Congratulations for a successful Zhayolm 35s farming run!